I'll be in my Trailer!
by Self-Proclaimed KingofDDR
Summary: Naruto keeps forgetting his lines, Sakura wants more screen time, and Sasuke refuses to take his meds. Just another normal day on the set of Naruto. First up, Naruto! Discontinued, up for adoption.


Hey, everybody. I know that I should be trying to update my other stories, but this just got stuck in my head, and wouldn't leave me alone! I hope you like it!

Diclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Or Viz Media.

Or 4 KIDS T.V.

Heck, I don't own anything but the plot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll be in my Trailer!

Summary: _Naruto keeps forgetting his lines, Sakura wants more screen time, and Sasuke refuses to take his meds. Just a normal day on the set of Naruto. First up, Naruto!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scene 1: The Mizuki Ass Kicking Scene!

"Okay! Now, in this scene, Naruto, you have just knocked Mizuki away from Iruka, just as he was about to kill him. Now, I need you to show absolute rage! And say the lines with passion and feeling! Are you ready?" The director, Mr. Prince.O.Double D.R said.

"I'm ready for my close-up, Mr. Prince!" Naruto replied.

"Okay then!" Mr. Prince said. He ran behind the Camera and began to get everything ready.

"LIGHTS!" The lights went off until only a few shone on Iruka, Mizuki and Naruto.

"CAMERA!" The Camera man, Steve, got the Camera turned on.

"ACTION!"

Naruto got into position, with one hand on the huge prop scroll, and made sure the light overshadowed him.

"Mizuki Ass Kicking Scene: Take one!"

Naruto glared at Mizuki in a very DARK (and believable) way, and said his lines.

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL SMITE YOU!"

"CUT!" Mr. Prince said. "Naruto, that's not the line! It's 'I'll Kill you!' Not 'I'll smite you!'"

"I know, but don't you think 'Kill' is a little bit much? I mean, ANYBODY could be watching this when we put it out!" Naruto replied, with a little Halo over his head.

Mr. Prince, ignoring the Halo, said, "Look, Naruto. We've been over this a LOT of times. We have made it perfectly clear that only teens, or people way mature beyond their years, should be allowed to see this. If somebody not fitting those descriptions happens to see it, then it's the parent's fault. We are one of the lucky Anime that have come to the U.S, and have NOT gotten sold to 4 KIDS T.V, and that means that we can do almost anything we want! You know, just as long as Viz Media says it's cool."

"Yeah, well with them forcing me to say 'Believe it' after almost every sentence, you'd think that this was a Sunday Morning Church program, not an Anime," Naruto huffed, crossing his arms.

"Sorry, but they couldn't translate the 'Dattyebayo', or whatever it is you say, from the Japanese version. Hence the need for, 'Believe it.'," Mr. Prince said. "Now, let's do the scene again. And say the REAL line this time."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizuki Ass Kicking Scene: Take Two!"

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL CASTRATE YOU!"

"CUT!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizuki Ass Kicking Scene: Take Three!"

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL KICK YOU IN THE NUTS!"

"_CUT!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Mizuki Ass Kicking Scene: Take Four!"

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL TIE YOU UP TO A CHAIR, AND FORCE YOU TO LISTEN TO ME SAY, 'BELIEVE IT!' FOR TEN HOURS!"

"**CUT! **Can somebody get this boy a Cue Card already?-!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mizuki Ass Kicking Scene: Take Five!"

"If you ever lay a hand on my sensei, I'LL…..line?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, now I know you're just playing dumb. IT'S ON THE FREAKIN CUE CARD RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Mr. prince bellowed, having lost his temper long ago.

"Well, I can't help it if I forgot my Contact Lens." Naruto replied, shrugging.

"Oh, for the love of… **_CUT!_** Let's take five so SOMEBODY can find his Contact Lens!"

As the crew went to take a break, Mr. Prince rubbed his temples and muttered, "I don't get paid enough for this job…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the first chapter! Next up will be Sakura! Catch you next Continue!


End file.
